prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrestle Kingdom X
Wrestle Kingdom 10 in Tokyo Dome was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event promoted by New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). The event took place on January 4, 2016, in Tokyo, Japan, at the Tokyo Dome. It was the 25th January 4 Dome Show, which is NJPW's biggest annual event and has been called "the largest wrestling show in the world outside of the United States". The featured ten matches and was main evented by Kazuchika Okada defending the IWGP Heavyweight Championship against Hiroshi Tanahashi. As part of the talent exchange partnership between NJPW and the U.S. based Ring of Honor (ROH) promotion, the event featured a match for the ROH World Championship as well as the NJPW debuts of ROH wrestlers Jay Lethal, Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe. Results ; ; *Dark New Japan Rumble Match: Jado defeated Captain New Japan and Cheeseburger and Great Kabuki and Hiro Saito and Hiroyoshi Tenzan and Jushin Thunder Liger and Kazushi Sakuraba and King Haku and Manabu Nakanishi and Mascara Dorada and Ryusuke Taguchi and Satoshi Kojima and Shiro Koshinaka and Tiger Mask and YOSHI-HASHI and Yoshiaki Fujiwara and Yuji Nagata (31:51) :*Yoshiaki Fujiwara eliminated Captain New Japan (10:26) :*Yoshiaki Fujiwara was eliminated (10:32) :*Tiger Mask was eliminated (14:05) :*Hiro Saito was eliminated (14:27 :*Jushin Thunder Liger was eliminated (14:57) :*Manabu Nakanishi was eliminated (15:12) :*King Haku eliminated Yuji Nagata (22:39) :*King Haku eliminated Satoshi Kojima (22:58) :*Hiroyoshi Tenzan eliminated King Haku (23:18) :*Ryusuke Taguchi eliminated Hiroyoshi Tenzan (24:37) :*Great Kabuki was eliminated (24:47) :*Kazushi Sakuraba was eliminated (27:02) :*YOSHI-HASHI eliminated Cheeseburger (27:19) :*YOSHI-HASHI was eliminated (28:19) :*Jado eliminated Shiro Koshinaka (31:30) :*Jado eliminated Ryusuke Taguchi (31:51) *The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) (w/ Cody Hall) defeated reDRagon (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) © and Roppongi Vice (Beretta & Rocky Romero) and Matt Sydal & Ricochet in a Four-Way match to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (16:42) *The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe) & Toru Yano defeated BULLET CLUB (Bad Luck Fale, Tama Tonga & Yujiro Takahashi) (w/ Shiori) to win the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (11:34) *Jay Lethal (w/ Truth Martini) © defeated Michael Elgin to retain the ROH World Championship (12:00) *KUSHIDA (w/ Ryusuke Taguchi) defeated Kenny Omega © (w/ The Young Bucks) to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (12:48) *Great Bash Heel (Togi Makabe & Tomoaki Honma) defeated BULLET CLUB (Doc Gallows & Karl Anderson) (w/ Amber Gallows) © to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship (12:49) *Hirooki Goto defeated Tetsuya Naito (w/ [BUSHI & EVIL) (12:16) *Katsuyori Shibata defeated Tomohiro Ishii © to win the NEVER Openweight Championship (17:19) *Shinsuke Nakamura © defeated AJ Styles to retain the IWGP Intercontinental Championship (24:18) *Kazuchika Okada © (w/ Gedo) defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi to retain the IWGP Heavyweight Championship (36:01) Commentary English *Matt Striker *Yoshi Tatsu Japanese *Shinpei Nogami *Kazuo Yamazaki *Jushin Thunder Liger *Masahiro Chono External links * Results * The official New Japan Pro Wrestling website Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:NJPW Wrestle Kingdom